Secrets and Tears
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: "Cleo-" Her dad began before the most surprising thing of his life happened right before his eyes. Cleo glowed a whitish color before she fell to the ground. Her clothes had disappeared and an orange swim suit top appeared. Her feet had disappeared and in its place was an orange, scaly tail. -OneShot, takes place in Sea Change.


**I love, love, love H2O! I watched all three seasons in less than a week cause once I saw one show, I was completely hooked. One thing I didn't like was that Cleo never told her dad about who she is. Well, this is based off of Sea Change.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the amazingness that is H2O. If I did, I would be so awesome! Or not. I dunno. I don't own it so I couldn't tell you for sure!**

Cleo bit her lip in fear. She was standing in front of her kitchen sink, looking at it as if it would kill her the minute she touched it. Which it could be the end of her. Her dad and sister were waiting for her to clean the dishes. That meant touching the water. Which meant she would grow a tail right there in front of them.

She didn't want the secret blown. But she couldn't go no where. Her dad was blocking the only exit and Kim was staring at her with a smug grin. She knew that if she touched that water, her life would forever be altered.

She hesitantly reached over and flipped the tab up. The water spilled into the sink, mocking her. It was all too much and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Cleo gulped and grabbed the soap, carefully squirting it into the water. Then she paused, watching as it slowly built up. She watched her undoing right there in front of her eyes. One little thing like touching water could completely alter her life in a minute just by touching it.

Finally the water and bubbles had reached it's point and she turned the sink off. Her breathing sped up and the tears spilled over. "Can I please have the gloves." She choked out. She couldn't do this. She couldn't expose her secret like this, not now. Too much was going on.

"No Cleo, you don't need the gloves." Her dad snapped. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at his daughter, waiting for her to do as he told her.

Cleo hesitantly reached forward and grabbed a bowl. Then slowly went over to the sink and put the bowl in. The water touched her skin and she gasped and jumped back. She let out a fearful sob and backed away.

"Cleo-" Her dad began before the most surprising thing of his life happened right before his eyes. Cleo glowed a whitish color before she fell to the ground. Her clothes had disappeared and an orange swim suit top appeared. Her feet had disappeared and in its place was an orange, scaly tail. Her hair fell to the side of her face.

She refused to look at her family, afraid to see the horror on their face. Instead, she used her powers to left the water off her and back to the sink. When her legs appeared, she ran out of the house, ignoring the calls from her dad.

She had blown the secret. Her father and sister both knew now that she wasn't normal. She had to get away, as far away as possible.

As she walked, however, she ran into Charlotte in an open field. Her shame and humiliation disappeared at that moment and she stalked up to the girl. The smug grin on Charlotte's face would make anyone want to slap her. "Did you tell Lewis he couldn't talk to me anymore?"Cleo demanded.

Charlotte just continued to grin and act innocent, like she had nothing to do with it. Cleo wasn't buying it though. But before she could protest too much, Charlotte used her powers to cause water to rise from a water fountain and form a giant water ball in front of her. She smirked and threw it at Cleo.

Cleo easily caught it though and she glared at her. She then threw it back with as much force as she could. Charlotte caught it just as easily as Cleo had. "Ha! You really think you can beat me?" She laughed and threw it back at Cleo once more.

Cleo dodged and fell to the ground as the water ball soared over her head and into the lake. Then she turned back to where Charlotte was standing over her, looking smug. "I told you, you can't beat me. I've won. I have Lewis and I'm the most powerful mermaid in the world.

"Look at you. You call yourself a mermaid. You're pathetic." She sneered and ripped the necklace from Cleo. "You don't deserve this. It was my grandmother's. And now it's mine. Just like it always should have been.

Cleo watched her go before she pulled her feet up to her and buried her head in her legs. Everything was unfolding around her. She's lost Lewis and she knew she couldn't go home now. Her family knew and she didn't trust them to keep it. Well, more like she didn't trust Kim to keep it. She couldn't go home.

She decided to go to the Juicenet. She wasn't sure why, but she just wanted to go there. She half hoped Lewis would be there, Charlotte free, so that she could talk to him. It was only a few blocks, so she ran there quickly.

She got there in time to see Lewis put her locket on Charlotte. When she asked him if he thought it suited her, and he nodded, she felt her heart break just a little more. And then, she kissed him. Right in front of her.

What little piece of her heart was left shattered at that. The tears welled up again and she turned and fled, not wanting to give Charlotte the satisfaction of her crying. She ran past people who looked at her strangely, but she didn't care. She was broken and nothing could console her now. Not even her friends.

Cleo sat on a sand dome and pulled out her phone. She called Lewis in hope that he would pick up. When the phone went to voice mail, she felt like crying even more. That was a clear sign of someone ignoring a call.

"Lewis, you really let me down." She cried into the phone. "I always thought that you um, you were on my side and I was on yours. I thought deep down, that you, um, still cared for me. I guess I was wrong." She sniffed and hung up the phone. She then dropped it in the sand and ran for the water, diving right into it.

She swam straight to Mako Island. Cleo knew it wouldn't be long before her friends came looking for her, but she wouldn't let them find her. She hid within the reefs and watched. It took only an hour before they swam passed her and into the moon pool. She waited for them to realize she wasn't in there. When they did, they came out and looked around the reef.

With a shrug to each other, Rikki and Emma left after about fifteen minutes of unsuccessful searching. Cleo watched them go before turning around and swimming away. She'd never been to this part of the island.

It didn't take long to realize why too. The area she had gone to was a shark breeding ground, and because of how week she was, she was easy pray. Cleo sighed and swam to a reef bed to hide. She knew she was in danger, but a small part of her didn't care.

Her family knew her secret, Lewis abandoned her for Charlotte, and everything was falling apart around her. All she wanted was some piece, was that too much to ask for? Apparently so because fate didn't seem to be on her side recently.

The sharks were steadily getting nearer to her and she gulped in fear. And then, something miraculous happened. The sharks all swam away in a frenzy after what looked like squid. Cleo was confused.

That was, until a familiar person jumped into the water. She watched Lewis in confusion as he swam towards her. She was confused. Why was he here and not with Charlotte? Why had he come to save her when it seemed like he was no longer on her side.

Lewis held out his hand and Cleo just looked at it for a minute. A warm feeling bubbled up within her and she accepted it. He pulled her out and together they swam to the surface. He pulled her up onto his boat and then directed it towards Mako Island. There he helped to to the surface. She used her power to take the water off her and back into the ocean.

Then she sat down on the sand and pulled her knees up to her. She was so confused. What did this mean? Did he still care about her like she cared about him, or was he just doing this because he felt obligated to. That hurt to even think about. He sat down beside her and she looked at him. "Why'd you come after me Lewis?" She asked.

Lewis sighed. He knew he'd made a mistake, and he planned on fixing it. "Why do you think?" He asked, but she said nothing. "I made a big mistake. I never should of agreed to not seeing you. You mean everything to me."

Cleo was astounded to say the least. She thought she had been alone, but here was Lewis saying that she wasn't. That she meant something to him. "What about Charlotte?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Broke up with her." Lewis replied and Cleo couldn't help but look surprised. And happy. She tried to hide the smile that was threatening to show. "We broke up. It was never going to work."He continued.

"No?" Cleo couldn't help but ask and Lewis shook his head and repeated no. Cleo never felt happier than she did in that moment. He was finally free from the red headed demon mermaid. "Took you like enough to realize." She couldn't help but joke.

"Sometimes I'm a little slow." Lewis agreed. "But, I realized that you were right, in you message. I let you down and I am so sorry. I never want to do that again. It's just us, you and me. If you want it." Lewis promised her.

Cleo smiled just a little bit. "You mean as friends?" She asked, but secretly she hoped that wasn't what he meant. She wanted to be with him, forever.

"I mean a lot more than friends." He replied. Cleo and Lewis both shared a smile before leaning forward and kissing each other. It wasn't long, but to Cleo it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. Not that she hadn't kissed Lewis before. This time it just seemed different, more powerful. Probably cause of all the hardship they'd gone through made them stronger.

The pulled away and stared into each others eyes with a smile. This was all they had ever wanted. Cleo had regretted breaking up with him from the moment she had done it. And Lewis couldn't stand not being with her.

But they were together again, and that was all that mattered. "You're family and Rikki and Emma are worried about you." Lewis finally said, breaking them from their trance. Cleo gasped, remembering that her family know knew.

"Lewis, they saw me transform. Dad and Kim both did." Cleo said and the fear she had felt earlier hit her hard. Lewis sensed this and he brought his new girlfriend to his chest and held her tight.

"Calm down Cleo, their not going to hurt you. Both of them are scared that something happened to you. Your dad even called Emma in hopes to find you there. They don't care that you're a mermaid, they just want you." Lewis assured her.

Cleo still wasn't sure she believed him, but decided to trust his judgment. They left Mako Island and went straight to Cleo's house.

When they got there, Cleo stared at the door for a minute, not sure if she really wanted to do this. But with a little more prompting from Lewis, she walked inside. "Hello Everybody." She said and immediately her father and Kim rushed towards her.

"Cleo! Thank goodness you're alright!" Mr Setori said as he hugged his daughter tight. He could care less that she was a mermaid. All that he cared about was that his daughter was safe. Cleo clung to her father and sister too.

"I'm sorry for running out on you. I was just so afraid that you would hate me if you found out what I was. And on top of that, a lot of things had been going. It just became so stressful that I had to leave." Cleo explained as her father and Kim stepped back and her friends hugged her.

"Oh, Cleo, I don't care if your a mermaid or not. Your my daughter and you mean everything to me. Don't worry, Kim and I will both keep you secret. And if you every want to talk about something, I'm her for you." He assured her.

"Thanks guys. But you really have Lewis to thanks for me coming back. He saved me." Cleo said, smiling at her new boyfriend. He grinned as she grabbed his arm and hugged herself to him. The others all shared knowing looks. They were all happy for the new couple.

Cleo couldn't be happier either. She had an amazing boyfriend, the best friends in the world, her family knew her secret and still loved her. Everything was just perfect. Sure she still had Charlotte to deal with. But with Lewis, Rikki, and Emma by her side, she knew she could do anything.

**Woo! Got that done in one day! This is just a one-shot. I have too much going on to start another long story! But the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone on this. I know I changed the wording on some of this. But hey, this is FANFICTION! It's how I want to make it. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
